1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device equipped in personal watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device that is equipped in a personal watercraft including a controller configured to control components based on a control mode selected from a plurality of control modes and that is configured to display the selected control mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
When several riders share one personal watercraft, each rider may have different cruising performance preferences and hence may desire to vary an engine output characteristic depending on their preferences.
To meet such a demand, there has been disclosed a personal watercraft that is capable of switching between a normal operation in which an engine output is not limited and a limited operation in which the engine output is limited (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-89392). Furthermore, the personal watercraft is configured to light up or blink an indicator light equipped in a display panel to enable a rider to be informed of the limited operation while traveling with the limited engine output.
The display panel of the personal watercraft is typically provided with a fuel meter or gauge; a speedometer or gauge; a display portion configured to display information such as a current time, a travel time period, a travel distance, etc.; and a variety of alarm lights. The indicator light disclosed in the Patent Application Publication No. 2003-89392 is separate from the display portion or the alarm lights. However, since the display panel of the personal watercraft is provided in a limited space, for example, in the vicinity of a steering handle and in a position to enable the rider to easily check the information while traveling, it is difficult to provide space for placing the indicator light separately from the display portion and the alarm lights.